


Kinktober Day 3

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Biting, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Jerry just can't get enough of David





	Kinktober Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/165545266141/kinktober-2017  
> [note to self post list in actual series lol]

" Jerry we're going to be late for our movie, cut it out."

" I can't help it guy you look cute with your scarf. However I prefer you not wear it."

" And let people see my neck covered in hickeys no thanks. Now let go please I want to see the trailers."

Jerry made a fake pout releasing his Irish lover and went to  fix his blue scarf that had tiny lobsters on them. Vampire can't help it David looks good enough to eat, for now he'll behave for David, _for now._ Tonight the two were going to see an _artsy_ film is what Jerry calls it. He prefer a good bloody horror  film but David been waiting for the film to come out so here they are. 

The theater room didn't have many people in it, at most eight. David was about to sit in the middle but Jerry grabbed his hand lending them to the very top and sat in the middle. David didn't protest he figured it was fair since Jerry wasn't a fan of these types of films. Jerry scanned the room as the room started to dim, everyone was mostly scattered their row was empty. Mostly everyone else was seated father down expect one woman who sat in front of them then finally the trailers began to play.

An hour into the movie and Jerry is **bored**. Being a vampire time went by quickly but whatever David called _a movie_ seemed to be doing the opposite. Sighing Jerry  lend his head on David's shoulder trying to pay attention at the moving screen yet he had _other_ ideas to pass the time. Nonchalantly, Jerry moved his hand on David's jeans pulling down the zipper. " J-Jer-" David was shushed by the woman in front of them Jerry smirked whispering in David's ear, " You heard her guy. Enjoy movie and I'll enjoy this."  David took a deep breath and nodded his head trying to focus on the film.  This isn't the first time Jerry would do this just jarring he'll do it in public instead of at home.  Jerry let out a quiet chuckle as he stroked David's cock that's already semi-hard and leaking pre-cum. Jerry being the devil he is used his other hand removing David's scarf and lightly pressed kisses on his neck.  David hand to covered his mouth when he felt fangs poke into his neck, a moan escaped his mouth  when Jerry began stroking his cock faster.

" Quiet!" The woman whispered harshly and turned back around to watch the movie.  David came not sure if she saw or noticed what was happing behind her. Jerry couldn't rid the grin on his face he licked his hand clean then kissed David so he taste himself and his blood mixed together. Fixing  David's pants and scarf Jerry rested his head back on his lover as if he didn't just give him a hand job. The movie ended and everyone left the theater, the woman that was upfront shot the two a glare to which Jerry gave her the middle finger.

" So enjoy the movie guy?"

" Sorta but I have you to blame for that."

" Did you hate it?"

".....no. Next time a warning be nice."

" Noted also that means we can do this again next movie night right?"

" I'm not answering that and  you're driving this time."


End file.
